metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally
Sally is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Information A young assassin, Sally was hired by the Ptolemaic Army to protect Lord Ptolemaios from those who would harm him behind the scenes. Mira rewarded her talents by subjecting her to an empowering ritual, which she took. As a result of the experiment, she has an insatiable appetite for blood, superhuman strength and speed and her eyes have become blood-red. Her clothes are gothic-themed and she puts an amaryllis motif ornament on her hair when going out on missions. The scythe she uses is her most favorite and regularly used weapon, with the blood of slain enemies soaking its blade red. It also has a skull motif. Story Extra Ops Sally makes her first appearance in "Killer Scythe", where she is called in for a mission to hunt the Red Goblin. She is slightly upset that she has to bring the Ptolemaic knights as her support, and gets into several humorous accidents while preparing. Eventually, she arrives at the town with Maria, her partner for the mission. They soon find one red-haired man, who Sally believes to be the Red Goblin, though Maria knows it isn't who they're looking for. Roberto's partners, Eri and Tarma, arrive to defend him. Sally avoids all of Eri's attacks while Maria battles Tarma. During the battle, Maria notices another red-haired man with a woman, prompting her to leave and pursue them. Sally soon notices that Maria is gone and wondered where she went. Tarma tells her that she saw someone else and chased after them. Sally decides to withdraw so she can catch up with Maria, though she warns them they were lucky to be alive. While on another mission, Sally encounters Fedeln Metzelei and is able to sense the guilt and fear he has, offering to be his friend (although in her usually sadistic manner). Fedeln eagerly accepts, before Barbeln arrives to protect him. Fedeln states that he liked the cute flower on her head, which Barbeln interprets as tasty, much to Sally's concern. Barbeln then states that he needs more Invader companions and not weird lifeforms as friends. Sally is upset that the two left her out of their conversation as the two Invaders leave the scene. Another Story She first appears in "Diaphtora Genesis" where she accompanies Mira, Damian and Achetto to revive Ptolemaios. Upon arriving, two Ptolemaic guards refuse to let them through, in which she kills the two of them much to Damian's chagrin. When they reach the ritual site, Mira takes Damian with her, which displeases Sally as she wants to go with Mira. Damian tells her that he'll let her go if she can best him in combat, but Mira stops the two of them as they have no time. Mira convinces Sally to stay put and guard the site by promising to take her into better "hunting fields", the prospect of which is enough to convince her to go on guard duty. Gallery Special_Sally_MSA.png|Special Sally D1bZlFeWkAA62Pi.png|Design sheet Trivia * She bears a resemblance to Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live and Nico Yazawa from Love Live!. Category:Female characters